pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 00:34, January 9, 2011 Would you like to join the Dark Team? I am the captain. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No swearing on this wiki. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) We all know what the real names are, but we call them by different names. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi. 19:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC)ANON! 19:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I do. It's the rest of the wiki that doesn't. You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 21:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Cilan and Siblings Please stop changing the Japanese names of Cilan and his siblings. This wiki uses the Japanese names Poddo, Koon, and Dento, like Serebii and Pokejungle, and not Pod, Corn and Dent. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :We do not use those names and please do not insult users by calling them nitwits. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 03:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Your comment I think you should read my reply to your comment on the page "Pokemon is for wiredos" and I would hurry before it gets deleted, but you would know that if you'd read my comment before I wrote this. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox If you tell me what you want in it, I could probably make you an infobox for your needs. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 18:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I created a template like you wanted, see my sandbox for its usage, it may need to be modified, so leave me a message if you need it changed. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 00:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::To add the image, type in the file name and the MIME type; png, jpg, ect.. Crimsonnavy ::(Talk· ) 15:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I added the image you uploaded to the Generation III page to show how to add images to the template. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 16:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just fill in the JNGenEnd and the ENGenEnd sections. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogs Sorry for the late reply. As Wattz said on my talk, they were removed due to the community consensus here. Since I know you worked on them so hard, I copied the blogs here so you can see them: RSDS Heya! I'm Darknesslover5000. I don't really do much on this wiki but complain, so I decided why not make a blog. I doubt anyone will show up, but here goes nothin'. Alright, picture this, America, fresh from the latest remakes, HeartGold and SoulSilver. For most of us, they were a dream come true. If you've been playing Pokémon for a long enough time, then you can remember Johto, and it was probably one of your favorite regions. Johto is the only region in the Pokémon world I call home. Getting back on track, we have had remakes of Red and Green with FireRed and LeafGreen and Gold and Silver (and by extension, Crystal) with HeartGold and SoulSilver. Now we have just entered Generation V and the thought that's been going through many people's minds since Generation V was announced. "Will there be Generation III Remakes?" Generation III is my second favorite Generation after Generation III. I loved the soundtracks, the player characters, the new areas to explore, and of course, new Pokémon to catch, battle, and trade. Generation III was a Generation of firsts for me. It was the first time I was able to do a trade outside of the game itself (in-game trades, like the Spearow you trade for Farfetch'd in Generation I), the first time I actually remember buying the game. Generation II, I remeber playing it, but I don't remember buying it. Generation III was the first game I played on the DS (back when it had a Dual-Slot, and I hadn't gotten in DS games at the time). But there are many people out there who find that Generation III doesn't suit their tastes. This is understandable I assume. Generation III completely tore old fans away from Kanto and Johto, setting Ruby and Sapphire (and the later third version Emerald) in the new region of Hoenn. Some didn't like the way the new Pokémon themselves looked, and of course, there was bitterness towards lack of connectivity with previous generations (if I recall, the instruction booklet was even kind enough to point this out). And let's face it, not being able to transport the Pokémon that you have cared for since the start of Generation I is a little annoying. If you ask me, that was probably the primary reason people disliked Generation III. Then of course, there was the removal of the day and night feature that had been recently introduced. Just like in Generation I (and it's remakes) it seemed as if no time passed. Heck, to even check the time in the game, you'd have to go back to Littleroot Town and look at the clock on your wall. Another problem that people may have had with Generation was the fact that the new Legendaries, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, were practically gods. Not like Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus, but to an extent, they were gods. Massive titans that shaped the planet, forming continents, causing the sea to rise, and Rayquaza, who could stop them both. That's not something I'm rather fond of, but getting into that would result in a rant that's far off topic. Generation III remakes are most likely bound to happen if Nintendo follows the pattern it's had (Generation I and II remakes). Besides, with the newest games lack of connectivity to Generation III, that serves as a sign in itself. And that brings me to the next topic. Hints that show Generation III may be getting remakes. The hints in Generation V are every-freakin'-where. In the Desert Resort, there's a man who mentions he came all the way from Hoenn, and mentions the Go-Goggles, an item in Hoenn that let you travel through the Desert on Route 111. And (not a hint, but I wanna point it out), in that same Desert, there is a tower, called the Relic Castle, that resembles the Mirage Tower in Generation III (again on Route 111). In that Tower, you get one of the two fossils of the Hoenn region. In the Relic Castle, you get one of the two fossils of the Unova Region. In Undella Town, in the summer, visitors flock to the town. A Rich Boy and a Lady both come to Undella Town from Hoenn every summer. The Lady even talks about Steven. The Riches (who also live in Undella) are very similar to the Winstrate Family on the southern half of Route 111. Also, in the Driftveil Gym, Clay mines for emeralds, something Ranberth (see bottom) points out in his videos. And they've restored the move Dive to HM Status. It couldn't be just so you could have your player character go deep sea diving for treasure. I also noticed similarties between the Surfing parts of Route 18 in Unova (with the currents and small shallow waters) that resemble area of open ocean in Hoenn. There are also a few hints in Generation IV, including (probably a biggie here), um, Steven? Yes, our dear friend Steven, the Champion of the Hoenn League in Ruby and Sapphire, appears in HeartGold and SoulSilver, where he gives the player one of the Hoenn Starter Pokémon. Also, in the Cerulean Cave (again, this is from Ranberth), there are emeralds in the cave. Another thing, the battery in Emerald (I'm not so sure about Ruby and Sapphire, they seem to be working), can run dry, making all time based events (such as the evolution of Eevee, Berry growing, and being able to reach Mirage Island), impossible. If Generation III remakes do appear. it is highly likely they will be for the 3DS (I'm hoping they stick to the regular DS for awhile longer), so be prepared for that. There are most likely more hints that I've forgotten, but that's life. This is my first blog, so I don't really expect any comments, heck, I don't expect myself to have made any sense here. But if you do comment, please be nice. On Youtube, the User Ranberthhttp://www.youtube.com/user/ranberth devotes his time to showing hints at remakes for Generation III. Big Suprise Hello Trainers, Coordinators, Professors, Grunts, whatever you all may be ^^ This is my second blog after my first (and surprisingly well-viewed), first blog. I recently read something interesting on Bulbanews, which I will conveniently put here. "This week's Famitsu Magazine is reported to contain an interview with Tsunekazu Ishihara, the current president and CEO of The Pokémon Company. In the interview, Mr. Ishihara is reported as stating that, as well as Pokémon Rumble Blast and Pokédex 3D, The Pokémon Company has things in the works that are sure to surprise fans in the near future. He goes on to state that owners of both the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS systems can look forward to support in the future." Now as we all know, the the wikia mainspace is no place for speculation, so I figured it couldn't hurt to get your ideas here ^^. The Pokémon Company has a surprise in store apparently, that both owners of the DS and 3DS can enjoy (better start saving up for it those of you who usually let your parents get you stuff, but will be 18 soon, that includes me). So I'm wondering what do you think it is. I already have my suggestions. The most likely possibility in my mind is remakes of the original Ruby and Sapphire versions. My reasons are listen on my first blog if you're interested (look at me, shameless self promotion). The second option (and least favorable in my view) however, is Pokémon Grey. We're now well into Generation V, progressing along smoothly. Those of us who aren't stranded in the Game Boy Age of Pokémon (not a bad place to be though, if you don't prefer the newer games) are well acquainted with the new faces like Snivy and Galvantula. These games are, I'm sure, as popular with old and new fans alike as the previous Generations have been. And, like all paired versions, Black and White need a third version to go with it, expand the story. In a manner similar to the possible Ruby and Sapphire remakes, Grey version is not without it's fair share of hints. I will not, however, say there are as many, so please don't go looking and find like a few, then go "Waaaaait, Darkness said there was alot of hints." Yeah, I'm watching you. If I recall, Pokémon designer Mana Ibe said there would be no Pokémon Grey. Found a statement on a website, which I will once again paste here for your convenience. "In an interview with gaming site GameTrailers, Pokémon game developer and director Junichi Masuda spoke about Generation V of Pokémon. Among the many things that came up during the interview was the rumor that Black and White would not a have a third version. This rumor came to be after the Spanish site Meristation published an interview with Pokémon designer Mana Ibe in which it was denied that there would be a third version of Pokémon Black and White. Junichi Masuda stated that he did not recall ever saying there would not be another version, and that he was very surprised to hear about the rumor. It is unknown why Mana Ibe and Junichi Masuda did not make similar statements. The former was also present during the more recent interview with GameTrailers, but she was not asked about her previous comment." So, that kind of makes people wonder. However, as I said, hints are in the game, with Team Plasma mentioning "grey" several different times, most notably being N. ""Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill! White, do you have a dream of your own?" Either I am just reading too much into it, or that quote is both a way of giving N a way to say something really cool and Nintendo to say "Save your money kids!" It's also possible however that there will be a new Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. That however is just an off-the-top-of-my-head suggestion. Now, please feel free to comment and say what you think the surprise is! 04:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC)